Sie ist meine kleine soldat
by CherryMurder
Summary: Alemania descubre que aveces una pequeña persona le puede hacerce serntir realizado como padre y tío al mismo tiempo


**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece esta es una historia con ningún fin de lucro solo de entretenimiento para el público.**

**Sie ist meine kleine Soldat**

Una enorme sombra entro dentro de la enorme casa, era muy tarde en la noche y en la casa del alemán las luces estaban completamente apagadas y no había aparentemente existencia de vida, si bien había tenido un día cansado nada como regresar a su hogar con su familia.

Entro en la cocina donde estaba un plato de pasta esperándolo con una nota, Alemania la tomo y sonrió al ver la perfecta caligrafía de su adorado Italien _¨Per il re della casa una pasta buona, I´Italia e Berlino con amore¨_

Sin darse cuenta ya había terminado de comer la pasta y se dirigió a la sala principal de la residencia, gran fue su sorpresa no de encontrar el fuego prendido de la chimenea; sino de ver a quien estaba plácidamente dormida en la alfombra de la habitación. Una jovencita de lacios cabellos color miel, la observo detenidamente si bien la pequeña era en realidad su sobrina; el roll de tío jamás lo había actuado, más bien el tenia en la vida de ella un papel más importante el de ser su padre.

Con delicadeza la levanto de la alfombra para encontrar con una especie de bandera blanca que le hiciera recordar a Italien, la cual también recogió. Sin hacer ruido la llevo cargando a su habitación, la cual era amplia, tapizada con dibujos de las construcciones más importantes del país germánico así como los rostros de los miembros de su familia; la niña era una artista innata, difícil de creer conociendo a sus dos progenitores, miraba atónito todos los cuadros y de ella; y la recostó con ternura en su cama, la arropo y beso en la frente. La bandera banca la iba a dejar en el escritorio en el cual tenía pinturas, cuadernos, pinceles, colores y más cosas de un artista.

Estaba acomodando la bandera cuando observo un mensaje el cual tenía escrito con los colores de su bandera, el mensaje lo conmovió ya que decía _¨Willkommen zu Haouse Vati¨,_ nunca espero un mensaje así para ese día que regresara. Sonrió al leerlo, sabia el inmenso amor que tenía su pequeña Berlín por él, no por nada había tomado la fuerte misión de ser el padre de ella. El alemán no se había dado cuenta de que era observado.

-Germania- lo llamo con una voz muy baja-has regresado-se dirigió a abrasarle.

-Italien- respondió correspondiendo el abrazo.

-Se quedo dormida- dijo el italiano mientras observaba la niña.

-La encontré en la sala con esto-mostrándole la bandera con la frase de bienvenida.

-_Il mio piccolo_-dijo el alegre italiano –trabajo mucho en ella y en algo que te quiero mostrar-

El alemán siguió al italiano hasta su propia habitación la cual compartían, al entrar observo un bello cuadro en el aparecían: Italia Veneciano y Romano, España, Japón, Hungría, Austria, Francia, Prusia y él, muy bien detallado y en medio de Veneciano y él, estaba Berlín.

-¿Tú lo hiciste Italien?-pregunto dudoso.

-No, yo no-fue su respuesta.

-Fue ella verdad- afirmo sorprendido-es hermoso-

-Lo sé y más si fue hecho con _amore_- volvió a abrazar al alemán.

-Lo sé Italien- respondió el y lo beso después.

A la mañana siguiente el sol entraba por la ventana de la habitación, y una aun adormilada y cansada Berlín, se comenzó a tallar lo ojos que para su gran sorpresa se encontraba en su propia habitación, la cual era inconfundible debido a tantos cuadros y artículos militares, así como fotos de su familia. Rápidamente su cerebro le dio la respuesta del porque estaba ahí, nadie más que su Vati o Vati Prusia la podían cargar hasta su habitación, salto de la cama donde se encontraba y salió corriendo a la cocina, bajo las escaleras con tal velocidad que un paso en falso hubieran causado una catástrofe. Al llegar al marco de la puerta de la cocina con la vista analizo quienes estaban, ahí se encontraba su _Mutter_, Vati Prusia; pero él no estaba su mirada ilusionada pronto cambia por una muy melancólica.

-_Guten morgen Prinzessin_- saludo Prusia quien estaba tomando su café- son tan asombrosos como el grandioso yo- termino de decir el albino.

-_Buon giorno la mia principessa_- la saludo alegre.

-_Guten morgen mammatella _Italia y vati Prusia- los saludo.

-_Mia principessa_ ¿Qué tienes?-le pregunto alterado el italiano.

-_Nichts_- respondió en alemán- ¿Vati aun no regresa?-le pregunto a su madre.

Ni Italia, ni Prusia respondieron por que en ese momento en el marco de la puerta se encontraba el alemán por el cual su hija aclamaba.

-_Guten morgen Berlin_- saludo y camino en dirección a ella.

-VATI- grito la pequeña mientras corría en dirección a él-¿vati como estuvo esa reunió?-pregunto interesada, mientras lo tomaba de la mano para que se sentar a su lado.

-_Gut_- le respondió- _¿Er machte die ausbildung?-_pregunto.

-_Ich wolte nicht, aber er tat es zu erreichen_- respondió, Italia se quedo algo reflexivo si bien vivía rodeado de alemanes el idioma aun no era su gran fuerte, pero observo la sonrisa de Prusia y pensó que de seguro era algo bueno.

-¿Quieren tomar el desayuno?-pregunto el italiano.

-_Wenn_-respondieron los tres alemanes sentados, dos tomando café y una tomando una taza de chocolate caliente.

-Nuestra pequeña _kleine General_, es igual o peor que tu West- dijo divertido Prusia.

-Vati Prusia- regaño ella- _ich hatte zu tun_- le corroboro.

-Ves lo que el asombroso yo dice- replico.

-_Bruder_-regaño el menor.

-Bueno, heredo el fuerte carácter de Elizabeta-menciono el pruso mientras ponía la mano en la cabeza de la pequeña y revolvía su cabello.

-_Sie ist meine kleine soldat_-dijo con alegría el alemán.

-_Du sollost sagen, unsere allgemeine_- respondió el albino sonriendo.

-_Nicht-_ hablo la aludida_- Ich bin nur seine tochter VATIS_- les dijo mientras los abrazaba a ambos. Los dos hombre sonrieron, estaban felices, uno de de tener una maravillosa hija y un hermano mayor aunque algo fastidioso hermano y el otro de tener dos seres tan maravillosos en su vida su hija y su hermano menor. Feliciano observaba la escena que tenía ante sus ojos, sin duda alguna Ludwing no podía ser un mejor padre.

El Italia preparo el desayuno con gusto, estaba feliz pues su pequeña familia era feliz, su vida era perfecta pues que tenía un maravilloso esposo, un elocuente cuñado y una hija, aunque adoptiva, maravillosa. Era la vida que deseo.

**TRADUCCIONES:**

Per il re della casa una pasta buona, I´Italia e Berlino con amore: Una buena pasta para el rey de la casa

Italien: Italia (italiano)

Willkommen zu Haouse Vati: Bienvenido a casa papi

Germania: Alemania (italiano)

Il mio piccolo: mi pequeñ (italiano)

Amore: amor (italiano)

Mutter: madre

Guten morgen Prinzessin: buenos días princesa

Buon giorno la mia principessa: buenos días mi princesa (italiano)

Mammatella: mama (italiano)

Mia principessa: mi princesa (italiano)

Nichts: nada

Gut:bien

¿Er machte die ausbildung?: hizo los entrenamientos

Ich wolte nicht, aber er tat es zu erreichen: no quería, pero logre que los hiciera

Wenn: si

kleine General: pequeña generala

ich hatte zu tun: lo tenía que hacer

Bruder: hermano

Sie ist meine kleine soldat: ella es mi pequeña soldada

Du sollost sagen, unsere allgemeine: dirás nuestra generala

Nicht: no

Ich bin nur seine tochter: yo solo soy su hija

**Bueno pues he aquí mi obra prima en el campo de los fan fiction de Hetalia, se me ocurrió una muy bizarra historia que estoy desarrollando, una en la cual Prusia tiene una hija la cual deja en la tutela de West, quien junto con Italia la crían como su hija, espero les guste.**

**Cuídense mucho.**

**X0x0x0**


End file.
